


A Song Sung Only For Him

by tinymacaroni



Series: Witcher smut [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: Geralt returns from a hunt with some energy (and a potion) to burn off
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660198
Comments: 5
Kudos: 467





	A Song Sung Only For Him

"Geralt!" Jaskier spun as he heard the witcher lumber back into the clearing where they had set up camp for the night. "That was fast, is-" He stopped as Geralt dropped a monster's corpse on the ground, collapsing next to it, and Jaskier rushed to kneel at his side. "Are you hurt?"

"My leg," Geralt grunted out, gesturing towards a deep gash in his right thigh. Jaskier winced sympathetically, standing to grab his bag and pull over the tub of water he'd had heating by the fire. The basin was a pain to tie onto Roach's saddle, but it was worth it to have hot water nearby when Geralt came back from a hunt. He gingerly stripped off Geralt's armor and the clothes underneath, dipping a cloth in the water and gently cleaning the blood, mud, and gore from his skin, starting with the deep gash Geralt had indicated. Once he was passably clean, Jaskier dug a jar of salve from his bag, smearing a generous amount onto the cut and dabbing a bit on some other, smaller cuts he could see as well. 

He watched the witcher's face relax as the salve dampened the pain, and he brushed a few stray white hairs from his forehead. Geralt looked up at him, and now that he was closer Jaskier finally realized - his eyes were still black. "Oh, love, again?" He ran a hand down Geralt's chest and stomach, resting it lightly at the jut of his hip bone. "Would you like some help with that?"

Geralt tipped his head back, panting slightly as he felt his cock stir next to Jaskier's hand, the scents of blood and salve hanging heavy in the air. One thing about witcher potions, was they were a bitch to ride out if you took them but didn't use them up in a fight - another, lesser known thing about them, is that a fight is not the only way to burn them out of your system. He pulled Jaskier down by the front of his shirt, kissing him hungrily and shivering as the bard wrapped his nimble fingers around his quickly hardening cock. His tight fist pumped quickly, wrist twisting on the upstroke, and as it always went with the potions, Geralt's first orgasm came fast and hit hard, come spattering his chest and even his chin as he gasped his way through it. He writhed under Jaskier's fingers when his stroking didn't let up, but as soon as he let go he was left wanting more, hips thrusting slightly into the cool night air.

"One down," Jaskier teased softly, kissing down the column of the witcher's throat. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin just above Geralt's slow and steady pulse and further down, marking him before reaching his chest, grinning up at the witcher before taking a nipple into his mouth, rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger. Geralt bucked, one hand digging into Jaskier's back, the other scrabbling at the ground below them as Jaskier kissed and sucked and bit, and then gave his other side the same treatment. 

By the time the bard was kissing down his stomach, his cock was rock hard again and precome was pooling on his skin. Jaskier ran his tongue through the pool before taking Geralt into his mouth, sucking him deep into his throat on the first try. Geralt fucked up into his mouth, tangling his hands in his hair and tugging insistently, groaning as Jaskier licked and sucked and teased. To the surprise of none, the bard was good with his mouth, but the second orgasm always took longer - Jaskier's jaw was getting sore by the time Geralt grunted a warning, flooding his mouth, head falling back against the ground and chest heaving. Jaskier swallowed what he could, though a small trickle of come made its way down his chin from the corner of his mouth. He slid his tongue out to lap it up, and Geralt knew that image would be hard to get out of his head after tonight.

"How're you feeling?" Jaskier laid down next to the witcher, stroking his hair lightly. "Want to keep going?"

Geralt nodded. "Not done yet."

The bard hummed in agreement, lightly tracing his fingertips down Geralt's chest and over his cock, still mostly hard. "Do you want me to fuck you or ride you this time?"

"Hmm. Your choice." Geralt ran a hand softly up and down along Jaskier's spine, strangely tender despite the potion still coursing through his veins.

"Alright then." The bard took off his trousers and reached to grab a bottle of oil from his bag, rolling to straddle his hips and proferring the small vial. "Would you like to do the honors?" Geralt snorted and rolled his eyes, but took the bottle and uncapped it, coating two fingers in it. He reached up between the bard's legs and behind his balls, teasing the tip of his middle finger lightly over his hole. Jaskier sucked in a breath, tilting his head back as Geralt slowly pressed one slick finger in. The cords of muscle in his neck stood out sharply in the moonlight, and Geralt watched his mouth open with a soft moan as he added a second finger, just as slowly as the first. He pressed deeper, scissoring his fingers and relishing the way Jaskier's hips were already starting to roll, the small sounds he was pulling from the bard. He curled his fingers and Jaskier's hands dug into where they'd been resting on Geralt's hips, blunt fingernails leaving small red crescents on pale skin.

"Please..." the bard whined, panting slightly. Geralt added a third finger, stretching them apart and making sure Jaskier was ready before pulling them out. He poured more oil into his hand, slicking his cock, and then settled his hands lightly on Jaskier's thighs, letting him take over. Jaskier wrapped a hand around his cock, guiding it between his legs and sinking down onto him, drawing a moan from both of them. He gave himself a moment to adjust to the fullness, then began to move his hips, setting a quick pace as he could already feel the beginnings of his own orgasm start to build. Geralt groaned below him, grasping at his hips for purchase as he matched every thrust. He shifted, then, rolling so he was on top of Jaskier - checking with a glance to make sure that was alright.

He took a brief moment to adjust the angle, then fucked into Jaskier hard and fast, hitting that perfect spot with every thrust and reveling in the sweet sounds he pulled from his bard - a song sung only for him. He felt the familiar heat quickly building in the pit of his stomach and wrapped a hand around Jaskier's cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Jaskier came with a shout, tightening around Geralt, tipping him over the edge into his own orgasm.

They lay there for a moment, harsh and ragged breaths forming mingled clouds between them. Geralt could feel the last of the potion leaving him, and Jaskier's hand fell to his cheek. "There you are, love," he murmured as Geralt's eyes cleared from inky black to warm, honeyed amber. "Feeling better?"

"Hmm." Geralt rolled to lay on his side, grabbing the abandoned cloth from the basin and using it to clean off first himself, then Jaskier, trying his best to be gentle despite the shaking in his hands.

"I don't know how you can even move after going three rounds," Jaskier remarked with a mix of envy and lust.

"Witcher stamina," Geralt grunted in response. "It's not like it's the first time you've seen me do it."

"And it's awe-inspiring every single time. It makes me want to write a song, but unfortunately I am far too addled with sex to come up with any good rhymes."

"And the world is a better place for it," he snorted. "No one needs yet another bawdy song about my "capabilities" - one was more than enough."

"But you must admit, it's a popular one." Geralt didn't even dignify this with a response, choosing instead to turn towards Jaskier and pull him into a tender kiss - his favorite way to gain some peace and quiet, he had to admit. Jaskier leaned into the kiss, draping his arms around Geralt's waist as the witcher's arms came up around his shoulders. Jaskier pulled back only slightly after a while, taking a moment to breathe before resting his forehead against Geralt's. "I love you, you know."

"Hmm." Jaskier grinned, hearing both the exhaustion and the returned love in the brief response.

"Goodnight, love," he murmured as he drifted off to sleep, Geralt's slow and steady pulse comfortingly familiar, and Geralt followed him into sleep, enjoying the gentle and by now well-known sounds of Jaskier's breath.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i am but a simple smut writer - i see a mysterious stamina-inducing potion, i turn it into a sex potion


End file.
